


Ask me and my OC

by UnchartedFreaks



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedFreaks/pseuds/UnchartedFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a chance for you to ask myself or my Uncharted OC Natalie Drake some questions. It can be about anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend dared me to do this.

Me: Hey, guys! Welcome to Ask my OC. Here you can ask Ms. Drake any questions you like! Just ask in the comments!

Nat: *crosses arms* You told me there would be treasure! I didn't agree to do this!

Me: C'mon, Natty! It'll be fun!

Nat: *sighs* Fine.

Me: *claps* Yay! Alright, just ask your question in the comments and Nat will answer it!


	2. Question #1 by Lu

What are Ms. Drake's main challenges? What's her life been like?

Natalie's main challenges include her sarcasm, never say die attitude, and her determination to see things through to the end. As being the youngest sister of the Drake brothers, she's lived a much similar life as they have. 

(Thanks! I have a lot more stories on my Fanfiction.Net account which you can see here! https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5550351/)


End file.
